


The Boy is Mine

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Two for One: A Stucky x Reader Polyamorous Series [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You and Bucky decide to have a little fun, so you make a stupid, silly bet about getting Steve’s attention.





	The Boy is Mine

 

Steve had been busy, really busy, for almost a week. Neither you nor Bucky had been able to pull him away from work, instead he’d made excuse after excuse, telling both of you to spend some time together without him, because he’d be busy working, something about wading through the last thirty years of HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D. paperwork looking for any anomalies, looking for something that would help tear the entire HYDRA operation apart. 

It was late, almost midnight, and you were in Bucky’s room, the two of you curled around each other, Bucky’s lips lazily drifting along the line of your jaw, fingers intertwined. You’d just turned off the TV, after spending yet another night without Steve.

“I miss Steve,” you complained. “Aren’t you getting tired of him hiding out in his office?” It wasn’t the first time you’d complained about the lack of time you’d been spending with Steve, in fact you’d been quite vocal about it over the last week. You and Bucky had been grumbling about it earlier in the common room until Tony had snapped at you to quit whining.

“Yeah, I am, but he’s busy,” Bucky shrugged.

“Maybe we should distract him,” you said. “He could use a break.”

“Good luck with that,” Bucky chuckled. “He’s laser focused when it’s comes to work.”

“I bet I could get him to change his focus,” you giggled.

“Yeah, right,” Bucky shook his head.

“You don’t think I can,” you gasped, pushing yourself out of his arms.

“Not any better than I can,” he shrugged.

“Wanna bet?”

Bucky sat up, his elbows resting on his knees. “Seriously? You think you can get Steve’s attention before I can?”

“Yep,” you grinned.

“You do know that I’ve been around a lot longer than you? That’s there’s stuff between Steve and I that even you don’t know about? Stuff we’ve done…” Bucky winked at you, purposely giving you a lewd grin.

You crawled up the bed, pushing yourself between Bucky’s legs. You kissed the tip of his nose, your fingers tangling in his hair. “Mmm, I’m not sure I can compete with that,” you whispered, your lips brushing his.

“Yeah, doll?” Bucky huffed, falling onto the bed, dragging you with him.

“But I’m willing to try,” you giggled, shoving away from him and bouncing off of the bed. “A hundred bucks says I can get his attention before you.”

Bucky seemed to contemplate the offer for a minute before holding out his hand. “Deal,” he said.

“We need some ground rules,” you said.

“Why?” Bucky scoffed. “Do you think I’m going to cheat?”

“Yes,” you laughed.

“Fine,” he chuckled. “Ground rules then.”

“First and foremost, you cannot strip naked and jump him,” you said.

Bucky rolled his eyes, but a smile teased at the corner of his mouth. “Agreed. And you can’t fake any injuries to get his attention. You know what happens when he thinks you’re hurt.”

“Okay, no fake injuries,” you nodded. “And we can’t use sex -”

“Isn’t the whole point of this to get Steve to relax? Sex usually does that,” Bucky interrupted.

“I mean we can’t use sex as a means to  _ get _  his attention,” you giggled. “No waking him up with blow jobs or offering up something the other person can’t do. Sex is just a bonus, if it happens.”

“Fine, sex is a bonus, blah, blah, blah,” he grumbled. “I got one. We can’t interrupt anything the other one is doing. So, if I see that Steve is falling for your feminine wiles -”

“Excuse me?” you snapped. “My feminine wiles?”

“You know exactly what I mean,” Bucky growled, eyeing you up and down, enough to make your cheeks flush red. “If I see that you’re enticing him over to the dark side, I can’t interrupt. And vice versa.”

“Alright, that seems fair,” you agreed. 

Bucky’s brow furrowed, but his blue eyes were sparkling. “Anything else?”

“Time frame?”

“Twenty-four hours,” Bucky said. “If we can’t get his attention, get him away from work, get him  _ in bed _  in one day, the bet is off. And I say we start in the morning “

“You’re on, Barnes,” you laughed, rubbing your hands together. “This is gonna be fun.”

* * *

Bucky didn’t waste any time, that was for damn sure. You’d just stepped out of your room to grab a cup of coffee - far earlier than normal - when you spotted Bucky going into Steve’s room, two steaming mugs in his hands and wearing the tightest boxer briefs you’d ever seen. You couldn’t believe he’d squeezed into them.

Goddamn it, you were going to lose before you’d even gotten a chance to compete. Bucky was a serious competitor. 

You were sitting at the counter, sipping coffee, sulking, silently bemoaning the fact that you’d already lost when Bucky walked in. He didn’t come in crowing in excitement over winning the bet, instead he skulked in and dropped into the stool beside you, the tight as sin boxer briefs now covered with a pair of hip-riding sweatpants.

“Well, this is a surprise,” you said, sitting up straighter. “I thought for sure you had the bet in the bag.”

“Nope,” Bucky shook his head, “about two minutes after I thought things were heading in the right direction, he jumped off the bed, grumbling something about a file down in the archives he needed to find. He was dressed and out the door before I could say a word.”

“Damn,” you giggled, “I thought for sure that you had it won.”

“I told you, Y/N, laser focused,” Bucky shrugged. “This is gonna be tough.” He wrapped his arms around you and pressed a kiss to your cheek before he got off the stool and sauntered to the coffee pot.

You slipped off the stool and hurried out the door, calling “Later, Buck,” over your shoulder.

“Hey,” he shouted after you, but you ignored him. You jogged through the halls of the compound, your destination, the archive room.

Steve was indeed in the archive room, stacks of papers and books spread out across the table in front of him. You watched him for a minute, his dark blonde hair falling over his forehead as he rifled through the books and scribbled in a notebook.

“Hey,” you murmured.

“Hey, Y/N, what are you doing down here?” He shot a quick grin your direction before returning to his attention to the book in front of him.

“Looking for you,” you shrugged. “I’ve been missing you.”

“Yeah,” he said. “That’s what Bucky said this morning. I guess I have been busy. Sorry.” 

You strolled across the room, coming to a stop behind him, your hands resting on his broad shoulders. You dug your thumbs into the base of his neck, kneading at the stiff, knotted muscles. Steve groaned, his shoulders slumping, his head falling forward.

“Jesus, that feels good,” he mumbled, his pen dropping to the table.

Grinning, you increased the pressure, sliding your hands down his back, working at the knotted muscles between his shoulder blades. “You need to relax, babe,” you crooned. “You’re all tense and knotted up.” You stepped around the side of Steve’s chair and slipped into his lap, your hands around the back of his neck, your lips a breath away from his. “Let me help you relax.” You kissed the underside of his jaw and caught his earlobe between your teeth, nibbling gently.

Steve moaned, his huge hands settling on your waist, squeezing gently. But instead of doing as you’d hoped, succumbing to his desire for you, he lifted you up and set you on your feet. 

“Later, Y/N,” he sighed. “Sorry.” He picked up his pen, smiling and shrugging as you straightened your clothes and put a fake smile on your face.

“Okay, later,” you muttered. Dejected, you pressed a kiss to the top of his head and took your leave. 

Bucky was waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs, chuckling. “Didn’t work?” he smirked.

“Whatever you tried this morning didn’t work either,” you grumbled. “That man is granite. Unbreakable.”

As the day progressed, you were beginning to think Steve really was unbreakable. No matter what you or Bucky tried, he turned you away - his favorite foods, offers to help, cookies fresh from the oven, nothing was working. Bucky had tried suggestive text messages and you’d even resorted to walking around the compound in your tiniest bikini until Bucky said you were breaking the rules with your ‘feminine wiles.’

You knew Steve was getting irritated at all the interruptions, rolling his eyes whenever one of you entered the room, but that hadn’t stopped either of you. You were on a mission to break your boyfriends concentration, no matter what.

“Look, Buck, he’s not cracking,” you mumbled. “I vote we rescind the ground rules.” It was two in the morning and you were getting desperate. The clock was ticking and you wanted to win.

“The ground rules you insisted on?” Bucky laughed. “I don’t think so.”

The two of you were in the common room, having drifted there after you’d both been rejected, again. You were stretched out on the couch, your feet in Bucky’s lap. He’d been rubbing them for almost a half an hour while you wracked your brain trying to figure out what to do.

“Do you not want to win?” you asked, propping yourself up on your elbows to stare at the super soldier.

“I think we might need to just call it off,” he shrugged. “Neither of us is getting anywhere. We call it off and -”

“Call what off?” Steve appeared in the doorway. He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and leaned against the counter, watching both of you suspiciously.

“Nothing,” you mumbled, “just a stupid bet.”

“You mean the bet where one of you tries to be the first one to ‘distract’ me from work?” he inquired.

“What?” Bucky feigned innocence. Of course he did, the traitor.

“I know, Buck,” Steve smirked, “so you can cut the bullshit.”

“You know? How the hell do you know?” You glared at Bucky, sure he was the one who told.

“Well, it became painfully obvious a few hours ago that you guys were going no holds barred trying to get my attention,” Steve chuckled. “In fact, I don’t think either of you have ever tried so hard to get me into bed. It was getting really hard to hold out the last couple of hours.” He glanced at his watch. “But it’s after midnight, so I won. That’s all that matters.”

“You won what?” Bucky narrowed his eyes, glaring at Steve.

“The bet I had with Sam,” Steve replied. “He bet me that I couldn’t keep you two at bay for, what,” he checked his watch again, “six days? Actually, it was fifty dollars for every day I could stretch this out. I’m up about three hundred dollars.”

“B-but, you’ve been working -” you sputtered.

“Not since, um, Tuesday, I think,” Steve laughed. “Sam saw you two moping around, overhead you grumbling -”

“I don’t mope,” Bucky grumbled.

“ - and bet me I couldn’t make it last. He thought I’d break before this,” Steve finished. “I didn’t.”

“You punk,” Bucky growled, but he was smiling and shaking his head.

“But, it’s over,” Steve said. He reached back and grabbed his t-shirt, yanking it over his head. “And I’m fucking done.” He threw his shirt in your lap as he sauntered past the couch, the sound of the zipper on his pants lowering overwhelmingly loud in the quiet room.

You and Bucky exchanged a look, then you simultaneously launched yourselves off the couch, racing after Steve.

 


End file.
